1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coded matrices and labels for magnetic tape cartridges and the program used to generate such matrices and labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Labeling of goods and products is of great significance in all aspects of industry. The accuracy of the label is critical not only for purposes of pricing but also for identification, as well. Identification of goods or products not only classifies the type of goods but also can provide additional information such as important dates regarding the goods. Such labels are often part of a larger matrix carried on a large film from which they are peeled. Frequently, such labels are read by computers that use either optical character recognition capabilites or bar code scanning to expedite processing.
When an array of labels are generated, for example, for a computer disk storage systems, the label often contains bar codes, numerical codes and color coded information. Similarly, the label and/or matrix that surrounds each label might contain bar codes, numerical codes as well. However, often additional indentifying information or status-related information would be very helpful in such storage systems. Status related information might be confidentiality information and government contractual information that could also be included on either or both the labels and matrix. Additionally, vendors of labeling systems could also include to both the label and the film to convey advertising specials or website information about their company. Computer labels might also contain graphical information that an individual could quickly observe without reading. Generally, the matrix and labels are capable of containing similar information.
Presently, there does not exist such capability to produce such labels and matrices containing such graphical information or human readable information. Accordingly, there exists a need for labels and matrices that of graphical information such as, human readable and computer readable information and an interactive computer display screens to generate such labels and matrices.